


That did not just happen.

by midnightelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Time, Poor James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite
Summary: Prompt: Afterglow of James's First Blow Job
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	That did not just happen.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadptarmigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadptarmigan/gifts).



> Hope you guys like it! This was requested by @deadwoodpecker on tumblr! <3

_ That did  _ _ not _ _ just happen. _

Heat pooled atop his cheekbones, and he stared forward into the darkness in shock. Lily slipped the quickly softening appendage out of her mouth, as the mortification really started to bloom in James’s chest. She leaned back on her heels, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb; an amused smile ticking her lips upward.

“Someone seemed a little excited.” Lily quipped. James lifted his hands to hide his face, and gave a long-suffering groan, causing her to let loose a chuckle. He could not believe one of his fantasies had come true, and he went and ruined it by finishing in under two minutes. “It’s okay! I should take it as a compliment, because either I’m way better at this than I realized, or I just turn you on that much.” Her smile widened.

“I don’t know if you think this is helping, but I can assure you it’s not.” He grumbled from behind his hands.  _ Pathetic. _

“It’s not  _ that _ big a deal. This happens to loads of guys when they first start out! It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” As she said this, she slowly rose to her feet. James responded with another grunt. Lily stepped forward, reaching out a hand to pull his own away from his face. She removed one and held it with both hands. She kept shifting till she caught his eye. “I promise, there is nothing to worry about.” She shot him a meaningful look. He sighed and pushed his free hand into his hair. 

“Are you sure it’s fine?” He asked, Lily, nodded back. He felt some of the tension loosen in his chest. “Still want to date me after that shameful display?” Part of him knew he didn’t need to ask this question, but James needed to hear it from her.

A laugh bubbled out of Lily’s chest; which chased away the remaining pressure in his chest. “Of course I do, you dork.” Removing one of her hands, she pushed gently at his shoulder, before using that same hand to pull him down to her. Lips moving in tandem, she felt a hand land on her hip, drawing her closer. Before she could get too lost in the kiss, she pulled a hairsbreadth away. Lily looked into his slightly dazed eyes and smirked. “You may want to pull your pants up though, Potter.” She whispers. 

James’s eyes widened and she stepped back to give him some space. He bent over and pulled his pants up, buckling them in a rush. The action brought some more laughter from the redhead. 

“I’ll meet you back in the common room.” Lily turned on her heel and headed for the exit.

“You’re the worst.” He called as she let some light into the small dark space.

“You love me.” She quipped before pulling the door shut behind her, thrusting James back into darkness.  _ That did not just happen. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumble @midnightelite!


End file.
